1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tiltable steering mechanism which can adjust the mounting angle of a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tiltable steering mechanisms are known in which a support portion for rotatably supporting a steering shaft on which a steering wheel is mounted is made tiltable about a tilt axis relative to a fixed portion fixed to a vehicle body and is placed in a fixed state at a selected tilt angle by a tightening system or a ratchet system. However, these mechanisms suffer from the following disadvantages.
In the tightening system, if the tightening force is small, the set tilt position of the steering wheel is liable to move and in respect of operation, this system lacks in the sense of high class.
In the ratchet system wherein the support portion is fixed by the mesh engagement of the ratchet portion, the holding of the steering wheel relative to the tilt setting is reliable, but the locking of the support portion and the fixed portion is effected only on one side surface of a bracket, and this leads to a disadvantage that the steering wheel load is not retained on the opposite side surface and the steering wheel rigidity is low.